Faerie Tail Reburst
by MasterTechnician6002
Summary: Burst. One of the most ancient and most powerful kinds of magic to exist in Earthland. One unique human being has the potential to become the most powerful Burst warriors to have existed. His name is Tamura Mitsuhisa. Join him on his journey with his family at Fairy Tail. Crossover between Fairy Tail and Pocket Monster Reburst!
1. Chapter 1

**It's MasterTecnician6002 here. Well, actually that's obvious. I mean, it clearly states that where the author's name is. Anyway, I've a new story I'm beginning work on. I recently just created an account on Fanfiction, and I want this story to be my first. It's a crossover between Pocket Monster Reburst and Fairy Tail. Yes, I know it says Pokémon but the only reason it does is because Pocket Monster Reburst isn't popular enough to be on Fanfiction. I really hope that whoever decides to give this story a chance, however few you may be, enjoy this story.**

 **Now for those of you who haven't heard of it, Pocket Monster Reburst is a Pokémon manga that centers on human beings with the ability to "burst", which is fusion with Pokémon. For those of you who have read it, I just want to say in advance that it may be different from the actual manga because I've never actually read it completely and I was only able to find bits and pieces of information. But I really like it which is why I decided to give it a shot on Fanfiction. It stinks that the original writers didn't get very far, but I'll write a little from what the author wrote and make up the rest of it. So without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Faerie Tail Reburst!**

Chapter 1- Burst Warrior, Fire Mage, Celestial Wizard and a Flying, Talking Cat

 _Long ago, human beings discovered very strange and unique creatures. These creatures had existed long before even the humans and varied from species to type, but what was unique about them was that they could perform various attacks without the use of ethernano. But some of the human beings, darkness flooding their hearts, wished to keep this power for themselves and began to control the creatures to do their evil bidding. The other humans sought a way to protect the monsters and eventually learned to contain these creatures by sealing them away into small, pocket-sized crystals termed "Burst Hearts" and due to the size convenience of the Burst Hearts the creatures were named Pok_ é _mon, short for monsters that could easily be fitted into one's pocket, or pocket monsters. Although they were saddened that they had to take away the freedom of these Pokémon, it was the only way to protect them._

 _However, when humans first attempted to fuse with these Pokémon, many of them almost died. It was soon discovered that only certain people could use this magic. And even at that, the person would need to undergo a rigorous training of both body and mind in order to fully utilize this power. Those who could actually complete the training enjoyed the fruits of their labor with the immense power granted them once they fused with the Pokémon. However, burst warriors are extremely rare, and the few who can use it, unfortunately, choose to walk the path of evil. There is one human, however, with a pure heart and a desire to use his power to protect his friends and those close to him..._

A young man stood up from in train that had just arrived at a port in Hargeon. He looked to be about nineteen years old and had turquoise colored hair and sapphire colored eyes. His wardrobe consisted of a black shirt under a white jacket, with white pants and black boots with a white stripe running down the middle. He also had brown fingerless gloves on, though on the back of his right hand there was a cut out hole with an odd shape. He had a silver backpack on his back as well and a ring on his right middle finger that resembled a small dragon, with a silver headgear with a open top revealing his hair to the world and long sides which reached all the way to his ears, with the section that covered is ears bearing a circle which was multicolored, the top half being red in color while the bottom half was white.

This was Tamura Mitsuhisa.

He was just about getting off the train when he noticed two figures nearby. The first was a young male, lean, muscular and of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reached his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf. He had a rolled up comforter strapped across his back. The other figure was a small blue cat with a green knapsack on its back. However, what actually caught the attention of Tamura was the condition of the boy.

The top half of his body was hanging out the open window. His cheeks were puffy and his face appeared to be blue in color. The blue cat sitting next to him jumped down from the seat and walked out the door, which confused Tamura. He walked over to the pink haired boy.

"Are you alright?" Tamura asked.

"Yeah... just... get me off...this...death trap... _please_..." He begged. Tamura took pity on him and put the pink haired boy's right arm over his shoulder and made his way to the door. Before he could reach it, the conductor announced that the train was going to leave and the train slowly began to move.

"NOOOOOOO!" The pink haired boy shouted, paling in anticipation of the next torture session that he would have to face. Tamura, however, had other plans. Noticing an open window, he grabbed the arm of the boy and sprinted towards it, then making a jump and just barely landing on the ground.

Tamura stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes. "Whew. That was a close one. Are you okay-" He turned to ask his the pink haired boy but was met with a surprising sight. Tamura was expecting him to still be slightly sick and recovering but was instead met with the sight of him standing tall and strong as if he'd never been motion sick in the first place.

OH YEAH! NATSU DRAGNEEL IS ALIVE AGAIN! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID TRAIN!" The boy, now identified as Natsu Dragneel shouted, while letting out a breath of fire from his mouth, further shocking Tamura. At that moment the blue cat that accompanied Natsu flew with two large, white feathered wings sticking out of its back landed on the dock in front of Natsu. Immediately Natsu expression changed from one of happiness and ecstasy to one of annoyance.

What the heck, Happy? Were you going to let me suffer through another demonic train ride? How could you do that to me?" Natsu complained.

"Quit overreacting Natsu," Happy replied. "If you hadn't gotten off the train before it left, I would have just flown over to the next port and met you there. Besides, this nice stranger helped you get off the train, so instead of complaining to me, you should be thanking him."

Natsu turned to Tamura like he'd forgotten he was present. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Thanks for helping off that death trap. I'm Natsu Dragneel, by the way."

"Aye! I'm Happy the cat!" Happy introduced himself.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked Tamura.

Tamura, who had gotten over his initial shock, stretched out his hand and gave Natsu a smile. "I'm Tamura Mitsuhisa. Nice to meet you, Natsu and Happy."

"So, what brings you to Hasgeod?" Natsu asked as the trio walked, getting a look of confusion from Tamura.

"I think he means Hargeon," Happy clarified, this time receiving a look of recognition from Tamura.

"I'm actually just passing through. I've been traveling for three days straight, and hopefully, that'll be my last stop before I reach my destination. If I'm lucky, then I should reach my destination by this evening." Tamura explained. "Why are you two here? Due to the fact that you were breathing fire earlier, and you were flying around with two wings sticking out from your back, I'm assuming you're wizards. Are you here on some kind of mission?"

"Nah, nothing like that. We're looking for Salamander." Natsu explained.

"Salamander? Isn't that the fire mage from the guild Fairy Tail that's so powerful that his fire magic is rare and uncommon? He's in this town?"

"Actually no. We're looking for my dad, Igneel. He's a dragon!" Natsu said excitedly.

"A dragon? Tamura asked, now intrigued. He wondered if it was one of the normal dragons that existed in this world or one of the special ones. Before he could inquire further he heard multiple female voices, and the trio noticed a crowd not too far ahead of them, although it was entirely made up of girls. The trio listened to what the crowd was saying, which was mostly showering a figure that they were surrounding with compliments.

"Salamander! You look so tall and handsome!" A voice of a girl said.

"He's so awesome and dreamy!" Another one shouted.

Natsu, Tamura and Happy and looked at each other in a mixture of shock and happiness and broke out into a sprint, although the latter was more present in the faces of Natsu and Happy, as it seemed that the reason for their search had been found.

"Wow, Happy! We're in luck today!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy responded.

Tamura, however, was more skeptical than his companions about the whole situation. After all, there were multiple things that were irregular about the whole situation. "Guys, I'm not sure this is the guy you're looking for," Tamura shouted as they ran.

"What makes you say that?" Natsu asked.

"Well, for starters, if this Salamander is a dragon like you're looking for, then a normal reaction for people to have, especially in a community where there are barely any wizards, if any, the proper, or at least most logical response would be for them to run away, screaming in terror, not to shower it in complements. Also, the space the crowd is surrounding looks much too small, even for a young dragon. Most likely the crowd is surrounding a person or a group of people." Tamura stated. No sooner did he finish his analysis did they reach the front of the crowd, only to be faced with a man, just like Tamura guessed. The man had light skin, blue hair along with a strange mark above his right eye. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt with red running along the edges, red pants with back lines running vertically along them, and black shoes. He also wore a cape with a purple exterior, a white interior and gold edges. The cape had multiple wheel like symbols on the outside. To finish the look he wore gold bracelets on his right wrist along with two rings on his index finger and middle finger. He didn't seem to notice the arrival of the trio. His attention seemed to be focused elsewhere, more specifically on one of the girls in the crowd, who had hearts in her eyes just like all the other girls in the crowd.

She had long shoulder-length blonde hair, with part of it held up in the air by a blue bow and brown eyes. Her clothing consisted of a white blouse with blue edges and a blue stripe running horizontally across the chest area, along with a blue skirt that stopped just above her knees, with a brown belt hanging around her waist. Hooked on the belt were a ring of keys, along with a brown whip. She also had black boots that reached all the way to her knees.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Natsu said, finally catching the attention of the Salamander, who finally turned his attention away from the blonde haired girl to stare at this newcomer in shock while turning pale. None of the wizards had noticed that once Natsu started speaking the blonde girl had look all signs of ever being infatuated with this Salamander.

"I'm the famous wizard, Salamander. Surely you must've heard of me before, ri-Hey wait a minute!" Salamander shrieked, finally noticing that the trio had stopped listening and was making their through the crowd of girls. Tamura stood at the front with Happy, while Natsu lagged behind. Tamura was slightly proud of himself for his spot on analysis, but at the same time he was also disappointed, as he'd been excited at the prospect of meeting a real dragon, while Natsu and Happy were downright disappointed that they'd come all this way for nothing. Unfortunately, the girls didn't take too kindly to the fact that their idol was simply brushed off like nothing important and so attacked the nearest poor soul that they could get their hands on, which was Natsu.

"You're so rude!" One the girls said while attacking Natsu.

"Salamander is a great wizard! You better apologize to him now!" Another said.

"What the heck is wrong with these girls?!" Natsu asked through his beating, while Tamura, Happy and the blonde hair girl just looked on in pity and slight embarrassment.

"Now, now, ladies, please stop. I'm sure the boy didn't mean to be rude." Salamander said, causing all the girls to shift their mood from anger back the lovestruck expression they held before. Both Tamura and the blonde haired girl noticed the ring on his index finger sparkle for a split second, and both teens narrowed their eyes in suspicion at the famous wizard.

Salamander helped Natsu up from his place on the floor and asked for a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something on it before handing it to Natsu.

"Take this, kid. It's my autograph. Now you can show this off to all your friends and brag about your meeting with the great Salamander." Salamander said.

"No thanks," Came the annoyed reply. "I got gotta get out of here." This response only seemed to further annoy the crowd of girls, who proceeded to pound Natsu once again before throwing him into some nearby trash.

"I guess it wasn't Igneel after all." Happy commented.

"Definitely not," Natsu groaned.

"Are you just figuring that out? I think it goes without saying that the douchebag we just encountered was absolutely not the Salamander you were looking for. That stinks, too. I really wanted to meet a real life dragon!" Tamura said.

Salamander simply watched the situation unfold before opening his mouth to speak. "As entertaining as this is, I'm afraid I have business to attend to elsewhere." He stated.

"You're leaving already?!" The girls shouted in unison with sadness in their voices. Some of them even had tears in their eyes.

"Time for the **Red Carpet** ," Salamander muttered to himself. He snapped his fingers, and a red magic circle appeared in front his hand, and purple fire shot out of it. The fire formed a spiral, allowing the Salamander to step on it as his lifted him up into the air. "Don't worry, darlings. I'm having a party on my yacht tonight, and all you lovely ladies are invited!" He shouted as he flew off into the air. After he left all the girls lost their lovestruck expression, but seemed a bit confused. They remembered the events that had just transpired, but still seemed a bit dazed, which Tamura also took note of.

"Who was that guy?" Natsu wondered. Just then the blonde haired girl walked up to the trio.

"I'm not sure, but he seemed really creepy. Thanks for your help!" She replied. She stretched out her hand to Natsu. "I'm Lucy. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

"I'm Happy!"

"Tamura."

"Well, would you mind if I take you to get something to eat as a thank you for your help?" Lucy offered, facing Natsu although she was talking to all three of them. Tamura saw this and a devilish smile appeared on his face.

"Wow, you only just met and you're asking him out? Super direct." He commented causing himself and Happy to burst out laughing while Natsu looked confused and Lucy's face was bright red.

"I'm just trying to be nice! Don't make it creepy!" She shouted, attracting looks from people passing by.

"Relax. I'm just messing with ya. If you really want to take us out, there some nice restaurant not too far from here. It's called Griffin's Horse, and their food is pretty cheap, but good. I can even pay for some, if you want."

Natsu, Happy and Lucy all beamed, but for completely different reasons. "Thanks!" Lucy said. "I'm super broke now, anyway." She muttered under her breath.

"All right! Free food! Count me in!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed. Tamura just looked at them, before smiling to himself.

True to Tamura's statement, after some walking the group came across the restaurant that he spoke about. Upon arrival, a waitress came by there table in order to inquire about what they would like to eat. While Tamura and Lucy ordered small meals, Natsu ordered two plates of every dish on the menu, while Happy ordered all the fish in the restaurant. Once the food arrived, Natsu proceeded to eat as if he hadn't eaten in days, picking up as much food as he could in his hands and shoving it down his throat. Lucy secretly wondered how he was able to eat so much food at such a fast rate without choking.

"So, your names are Natsu, Happy, and Tamura, right? Lucy asked, trying to start a conversation and simultaneously trying to get Natsu to slow down his eating, but her efforts did little to achieve her goal as Natsu simply replied to question while still stuffing his face.

"Yeah, that's us," Natsu said, although at this point in time he was eating so fast e caused food to go flying all over the restaurant, hitting a few other people who were also eating, earning them a few dirty looks. Lucy and most of the other people tried as best as they possibly could to avoid the food that was flying all over the place, while Tamura just deflected any food that came his way into a nearby trash can while still enjoying his meal.

"Um, you guys don't have to eat so fast. In case you hadn't noticed, food is kinda flying all over the place." Lucy said, continuing in her attempt to get Natsu and Happy to slow down with their eating and still dodging food particles coming her way. Although she was able to avoid most of it, some food particles still managed to find her face. _I'm so lucky Tamura is here,_ Lucy thought to herself as Tamura handed her a napkin to clean the food off her face. _If not I might've lost the only money I saved from that old geezer's shop!_

Tamura, meanwhile, was observing their new female companion. He'd already determined that she was a wizard, evident by her magic power which was larger than an average wizard. He continued to look over her, his eyes finally landing on the brown pouch that he hadn't noticed earlier containing six keys, three of them gold and three of them silver, all of the bows of the silver keys having a simple design. The first sliver key had a circular bow with the symbol of the Lyre stamped on it in blue.

The second silver key had the bow designed similarly to a cuckoo clock with a crest in the middle, colored brown.

The final silver key had a bow with a design similar to Cross with the crest colored in green at the center on top of a white diamond shaped center.

The gold ones were a different story, however, each one being unique in its design. The first gold key was designed similarly to that of an upside down bow with two handles on either side. The center of the bow was white, the crest of the Water Bearer stamped on it in blue, with a heart on its base. The blade of the key is designed similarly to that of a mermaid tail, with fins sprouting out of either side of the base of the bow, and four more at the tip curling towards the center.

The bow of the next gold key had the head of a bull carved at its base with two horns sprouting out of both its sides, surrounding a white center with the crest of the Golden Bull colored in black. The blade of the key was designed similarly to that of a double sided axe, each sign designed with an S facing the opposite direction. The blade then finished off with a pointed tip.

The final gold key had the center of its bow as white, with the crest of the crab stamped on it in maroon, and two spikes sprouting from each side. The base of the bow was sculpted similarly to that of the head of a crab, while the top is that of a crab's pincer. The blade of the key ended with a crab shaped design, with four legs sprouting out of each side and the tip designed with two pincers.

Tamura recognized the key as those belonging to Celestial Spirits, and identified the ones Lucy was currently carrying around as belonging to the spirits of Lyra, Horologium, Crux, Aquarius, Taurus and Cancer respectively.

"You're a nice person!" Natsu said, although with all the in his mouth it came out sounding like "Yhuurr ah naiz burzoon!"

"I don't think you guys noticed but that Salamander guy was using a charm spell to hypnotize all the girls in town to become infatuated with him. Charm spell have the ability to utilize magic in order to make anyone of the opposite gender fall in love with the caster. As a matter of fact the Magic Council banned them a few years back because they disliked the nature of the magic. Shows you how much trouble that creep must've gone through in order to get that ring." Lucy finished with disgust evident on her face.

Her expression changed to one of happiness and gratitude."Luckily, you guys barged in when you did and broke the spell! Honestly, I can't thank you guys enough for your help. If it weren't for you I'd probably still be under that slime ball's spell!"

"I know it's probably not noticeable, but I'm actually a wizard!" Lucy informed them.

"Is that so?" Natsu asked while he ate.

"On the contrary," Tamura said. "Anyone observing you closely would easily be able to identify you as a Celestial Wizard. At the very least another wizard would most likely be able to sense your magical energy. If I'm not mistaken, then you hold the keys of Lyra the Harp, Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross, Aquarius the Water Bearer, Taurus the Golden Bull and Cancer the Giant Crab."

Lucy looked at him surprised. "Wow, you really know your stuff!" she said. Natsu and Happy weren't really paying attention to their conversation.

Tamura grinned. "I make a point to always know things. After all, knowledge is power. But I don't see a guild mark anywhere. Does that mean you haven't joined one? Or is it hidden?"

"No, I'm not a part of any guild. I guess I should explain it," Lucy said, assuming that Natsu and Happy wouldn't understand what she was talking about. "A guild is organization made up of wizards who come together to share knowledge and find some work to do for their upkeep. Majority of people don't see those that can use magic as wizards until they join a guild."

Lucy's expression adopted that of one similar to a fangirl, muttering mostly to herself at this point in time. "But there are lots of different guilds all over the world, and it's really difficult to get into the more popular ones, and the one I wish to join is extremely popular! They're super awesome and they're frequently featured in Sorcerer Weekly! I'd die if I could convince them to let me join!" Lucy finished, while the three males present shot themselves bemused looks.

"I'm sorry; I got a little carried away there. By the way, didn't you guys say you were looking for someone?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! We're looking for Igneel!" Happy answered.

"One of our friends told us that a Salamander was going to pass through this town so we came to see if we knew him. Too bad it was some loser." Natsu said.

"Yeah, that guy didn't even look like a Salamander!" Happy added. "I bet he couldn't even breathe fire like a real dragon!"

Lucy sweatdropped at this comment. "This Igneel guy you're looking for resembles a dragon?" She asked.

"Not exactly. He doesn't look like one. He _is_ one." Natsu said simply.

Immediately a memory from a movie Lucy watched once appeared in her head. A dragon was wreaking havoc on a city, destroying houses and breathing fire everywhere. "Huh?" Lucy asked, still not comprehending the situation completely.

"Aye! Igneel is an actual fire dragon!" Happy clarified.

"Why would a fire breathing dragon appear in the middle of town?" Lucy questioned, slightly freaked out. "That sounds totally insane!"

"Yeah, we get that now," Happy said.

"I didn't actually come looking for a dragon. This is just a stop on my way to the final destination!" Tamura explained, until he remembered something, and his eyes widened in shock.

"What time is it?" He asked in a small voice. Lucy looked at a nearby clock and informed him of the time, inquiring of him if there was a problem.

"OH NO! I'M GONNA MISS IT!" Tamura shrieked, causing nearby people to throw strange looks at him. He reached into his backpack a pulled out a heap of 1000 jewel notes and dumped them on the table.

"Sorry guys, I have to go, now!" Tamura said hurriedly "Nice to have met you guys!" He said as he ran out of the shop while causing dust to fly up into the air.

Tamura continued running until he reached the train station. He noticed a train docked at the station, so maybe there was still hope and he wasn't too late. He walked over to a nearby man who had a mustache who was boarding the train.

"Excuse me, sir. Is this the train to-" Tamura didn't finish his question as the conductor announced that the train was leaving and the man apologized before running aboard to avoid missing his train. Tamura thought about going to ask somebody else, but he figured it would just be a waste of time and decided to stand and watch the train for a few seconds, but left after he was completely positive that the train had a different destination and he'd already missed his train, meaning he would have to spend the night in Hargeon.

Luckily, he already had a place to stay, and it wouldn't be much of a hassle for him to buy a few ingredients so he could make some food to hold him until the following morning, when he could leave as the train that left was the last one to leave for the day.

After he left the train station he went back into town and started exploring and sightseeing instead of heading home. As he walked, he heard a voice call out to him:

"Hey Takeda, what's up," the voice questioned. Tamura let a grin break out onto his face as he turned around to see the figures of Happy and Natsu walking towards him, with Natsu waving. He didn't even care that Natsu had gotten his name wrong.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tamura asked as they once again walked around.

"Nothing much. After you left that Lugi girl ditched us too," Natsu said with a sour look on his face.

"Now that I think about it, didn't you say you had to catch a train?" Happy asked. At the mention of the word 'train' Natsu's cheeks puffed out immediately, and he held his hand over his mouth as tried to prevent himself from vomiting, which Tamura noticed.

"Is he okay?" Tamura asked, concerned.

"He's fine. He just has a severe case of motion sickness, and he really can't stand riding in any forms of transportation. Even the mention of it sometimes causes him to be sick," Happy explained.

"To answer your question, I'd already missed my train, so I'll just hang out here in a place my dad owns for the night and leave in the morning." Tamura answered.

"Well, do you mind letting us stay in your place? We really don't have anywhere to stay, or even money for a ticket!" Natsu stated.

"What happened to all that money I gave you guys?" Tamura inquired.

Natsu and Happy looked away sheepishly. "We kinda used it all up after you left," Natsu replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Tamura just smiled. "Well, I'd be happy to let you guys lodge with me, and tomorrow I can pay for a ticket for you guys to go wherever it is you want," Tamura offered. He did not expect to find Natsu and Happy on the floor with tears in their eyes as they expressed their gratitude in a very embarrassing manner.

Just then Tamura overheard a couple of girls talking, but what really caught his attention was when he heard one of them say that the Salamander that they'd met earlier was a member of the Fairy Tail guild.

"No way…" Tamura muttered.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Some girls said that the Salamander we met earlier is a member of Fairy Tail!" Tamura responded. Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"So he's a member of Fairy Tail, eh?" Natsu said. "I'll just have to confront him about it! You coming Tamura?" Natsu asked.

"Heck yeah! Just give me a sec," He said as Happy grew wings, which Tamura raised an eyebrow at but said nothing more, and flew Natsu towards the ship while Natsu tried not to get sick thinking about the battle that lay before him.

Tamura meanwhile had backed into a corner where it would be difficult for someone to see. He took his bag and brought out a box, opening it to reveal different looking pocket sized jewels. Tamura sorted through them before pulling out one and grinning. He put the box back in his bag and hid it behind some nearby trashcans.

"IT'S TIME TO BURST!" Tamura shouted and he was surrounded by a bright light, and he suddenly changed.

In his placed was a humanoid looking creature that resembled Tamura, but was different in many ways. The lower half of his face was now cream colored, while the upper half was a light blue color, connected to a puffy, wave-like cress filled with pure water. His neck and upper shoulders possessed a blue frilled-like feature. His lower body and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands had no fingers, aside from a thumb, while his large feet both have three toes each. He had a long tail has a clover-shaped tip. Finally, his eyes were now oval shaped, and permanently closed, although it didn't seem to present a problem to him as he jumped really high into the air and turned his head downward so that his cress was facing the ground before shooting out a stream of water, which catapulted him as continued to do this, getting closer to Salamander's ship.

Tamura jumped through the open hole in the top of the ship, briefly taking note of Happy, who was now carrying Lucy with his tail. However, to Happy and Lucy, Tamura appeared as a blur of blue, tan, and cream.

"Whoa! Who was that?" Lucy asked, flabbergasted.

"I think that was Tamura," Happy speculated. "He said he'd come help us! Wonder why he looked different, though."

Meanwhile, on the boat, Tamura had just landed on the boat and faced the cannon fodder he was about to fight. The guys didn't look very impressive, so he figured that even without Natsu's help, he could easily take on everyone except maybe the Salamander guy.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?" One guy asked.

"He looks like some kind of monkey. But why does it have its eyes closed?"

"Does it matter?" Salamander asked. "It doesn't even look that impressive, not mention even with the help of that pink haired loser we still outnumber them one hundred to one. Go get him, men!"

At the sound of that order a group of them armed with weapons charged at Tamura, who simply smirked at the sight. One aimed a fist at Tamura, but he grabbed his arm mid-swing and threw him into another guy, sending them over the railing and into the water. Tamura faced three other guys, who pulled out rifles and opened fire on the hybrid. Tamura easily dodged them, while his claws extended themselves and began to glow white. " **Scratch!** " Tamura shouted, doing exactly as the name of his move implied, sending a bunch of guys into the wall, too injured to get back up. " **Water Gun!** " Tamura said, jumping into the air before opening up his mouth wide and expelling a stream of water with so much force that it sent more men flying through the air.

Tamura landed back on the boat and readied himself to continue fighting, but at that moment a huge wave hit the ship, obliterating it completely and sending all of its passengers airborne. Tamura barely had enough time to grab all the girls on board the ship as well as Natsu, but managed to do so and landed on the shore. Tamura could easily hear the shout of Salamander, questioning why the sea was upset, and Lucy, screaming something about not wanting to be washed away with the boat. Tamura dropped all the girls on the shore, and then jumped on top of the boat which was now lying on its side.

"Alright, Natsu. We're off the boat so you should be cured of your motion sickness. Now let's knock this guy into next week," Tamura said, moving forward to resume the fight, but Natsu moved his arm in front of him, blocking his path. Tamura sent a questioning look at Natsu, but he simply smirked.

"Don't worry. I can handle this," He said with such confidence that Tamura relented and went to stand with Lucy and Happy on the shore.

"Hey guys," Tamura greeted.

"Whoa! Is that you Tamura?" Lucy asked in shock.

"The one and only," he replied.

"But, why do you look like a monkey? Happy asked.

Tamura laughed. "I'll explain later. Let's watch Natsu show these guys why you don't mess with a wizard."

Natsu looked at his remaining opponents who were still conscious. "So, 'Salamander' you claim to be a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah?" Salamander replied. "Why does it matter to you? Get him men!"

"Let me get a good look at your face."

More of the Salamanders henchmen ran at Natsu, but he effortlessly knocked them away with one hand, receiving a look of shock from Salamander.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail wizard, and I've never seen you before!" Natsu proclaimed as he shed his outer cloak, revealing a red emblem on his right shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Lucy shouted in surprise. Tamura was also partially surprised, although he didn't show it. But as he thought it over it explained why he was so determined to confront the Salamander guy.

At the sound of that revelation most of the Salamander's men became nervous. "Bora, there's no mistaking it. That guy over there is authentic!" One guy shouted to the Salamander who was now exposed as a fake and properly known as Bora.

"I think I've heard of this guy before. That's Bora the Prominence. According to the rumors he was expelled from the Titan Nose guild because of severe misconduct." Happy disclosed.

"Yeah," Tamura responded. "It seems he tried to purchase some illegal magic items and was caught. Looks like he didn't learn his lesson."

Natsu approached his adversaries. "I don't have the slightest idea what you're trying to pull here, and I don't care about whoever or whatever the heck you are, but I won't let you drag the name of my guild through the mud!"

Bora chuckled. "Oh, really? What do you think you can do to me, kid? Beat me?" He spread his arms wide open and an orange magic circle appeared in front of his face. "Prominence Typhoon!" He bellowed, causing purple fire to shoot out in a spiral-like form, heading for Natsu. Tamura noticed that Natsu appeared shocked for a few moments, but right before the fire hit Tamura saw the biggest grin in his entire life appear on Natsu's face, and he was consumed by the fire.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled in concern. She ran up to meet him, but her path was blocked by Happy.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm sure he's fine." Tamura assured, taking note of the fact that Natsu's magic power had increased immensely.

"How can you say that?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Just watch," Happy said.

Meanwhile, Bora and his men were gloating over their apparent victory over Natsu. "That's the way it always goes. More the guy talks, weaker he is. Now let's see if we can round up those girls again." As they turned to leave, they heard sound similar to eating coming from somewhere nearby. At that point a voice came from the fire. "Eww! These flames are filthy! Are you sure you're a fire wizard? Cause these are some of the dirtiest flames I've ever tasted!"

Bora and his men screamed like little girls and the sight of Natsu sucking up all the flames into his mouth. Lucy also held a surprised expression, as well as Tamura.

"Thank for the grub, poser." Natsu said. "Now that you've filed me up, I've got a fire in my belly and it's raging to get out!" Natsu slammed his fists together, and an orange magic circle appeared, similar to the one Bora used before, except this one had a dragon's head in the middle. As they watched, Natsu's eyes became more feral and lizard-like.

"Here goes!" Natsu sucked in a deep breath and shouted: " **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!** " letting out a stream of fire from his mouth, causing an explosion. After the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Bora was the only one who emerged unharmed. Everyone else was either unconscious or unable to move. Either way, they were all incapacitated.

"B-bora," One called out weakly. "I knew I'd seen this guy before. That unmistakable pink hair and unique scaly looking scarf, this is definitely the real Salamander!"

"Pay attention guys! It's time for you learn what we Fairy Tail wizards are capable of!" Natsu exclaimed as he covered his fists with fire and lunged at Bora. He used multiple fire based attacks to try to subdue Natsu, but they were all ineffective.

"So he consumes fire, and then uses it as an attack?" Lucy inquired. "How does he do it? Is it a spell?"

"Not at all," Happy replied. "He has dragon-like lungs that give him the ability to breathe fire, dragon-like scales that dissolve the fire, and dragon claws to attack with fire. This type of magic gives the user the ability to take on qualities similar to that of a dragon in order to better utilize it. It's a super ancient type of magic."

 _Similar to mine,_ Tamura thought.

"Really?"

"This brand of ancient magic was originally created to deal with dragons. Natsu's dad taught it to him."

"The dragon? But why would a dragon teach a form of magic made to kill them?" Lucy asked, while Happy and Tamura just had deadpanned expressions on their faces.

"Lavender Inferno!" Bora shot a purple ball made entirely out of fire at Natsu. He stopped the attack with his bare hands, and swiftly ate it up. "Now that was a hefty meal! But now it's time for me to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"WHAT?!" Bora shouted in fear.

Natsu pounded his fists together, creating another seal. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He rushed toward Bora with incredible speed as his fist ignited.

Natsu closed in on the defenseless Bora and his fist met his face, hard. He was sent flying through the town once again, coming to a stop when he crashed into a bell in a bell tower with a loud CLANG!

"Don't be silly, Natsu. Everyone knows you smoke food with smoke, not fire," Happy said, responding to the last statement the pink-haired teen made.

Lucy could only stare at the wizard in awe. "That was awesome. But you overdid it!" she commented, observing the destruction that Natsu's fight with Bora caused.

"Aye! That's Natsu for ya!"

At that point in time a large number of Rune Knights holding staves and shields arrived at the scene, obviously intent on arresting the ones who caused the destruction.

"The army!" Lucy exclaimed. She let out a small squeal when she abruptly felt her body being pulled in the opposite direction, the culprit being Natsu.

"Crap, we've gotta get out of here!" he yelled. Sparky quickly caught up and ran beside Natsu.

"Where the heck are you taking me?!" the Celestial Mage screamed.

"Just come on! Didn't you want to join Fairy Tail?" At that, Lucy's expression became one of astonishment. Natsu's grin widened. "Well, come on!" Lucy's expression slowly morphed into one of joy.

Natsu looked at Tamura. "You coming along?"

Tamura smiled. "Of course! That was my first destination!"

And with that, the four wizards continued to flee the army, unknowingly preparing themselves for great adventures that lay before them.

 **A/N: And that's that! Once again, this is my first story so response would be appreciated. Even constructive criticism is welcomed. Please review and hope you guys enjoy this story!**


	2. Throhdown

**A/N: I'm back guys! Thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed. I'm glad you like the story and I hope it gets better!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 2: Throhdown

After managing to give the army the slip, the four wizards found an inn, which Tamura paid for. The next morning, the quartet bought tickets for a train to Magnolia, and immediately the train started moving Natsu passed out from his motion sickness. Lucy, however, took this opportunity to get answers to some questions she'd been curious about.

"Hey Tamura," Lucy started, "I was wondering what kind of magic you use."

Happy piped up "Yeah! You turned into a cool-looking monkey! I still fish are better looking though."

"Oh. That was my Reburst magic." Tamura stated.

"Reburst?" Lucy repeated.

"I've never heard of anything like that," Happy said.

Tamura laughed. "You wouldn't. It's a very rare type of magic. Lost, I believe." He pulled out the same pocket-sized jewel and showed to them. "This is a Burst Heart, containing a monster. I place in this hole in my hand-"

"Wait, you have to cut a hole in your skin?" Lucy and Happy asked incredulously.

"A minor inconvenience," Tamura waved off. "Anyway, when I place this Burst Heart in my hand, I take on all the properties, abilities, and powers of the creature stored inside it."

"So it's similar to Take-Over magic?" Happy wondered.

"Not exactly. Take-Over mages possess the body of the creature they've taken over, while in this case, I combine bodies with the creature contained in the Burst Heart, so it's more of fusion than take over," Tamura clarified, while Happy and Lucy nodded in understanding.

The time passed, with the three mages talking about different things, while Natsu groaned in pain from the train ride. Eventually, they reached Magnolia, where Natsu and Happy led Lucy and Tamura to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Both wizards were amazed at the size of it.

When they reached the front door, instead of opening it normally Natsu kicked it open, causing one of the doors to be left swinging off it's hinges.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone regarded Natsu as if he hadn't broken the doors, smiling at him and returning his greeting. Tamura and Lucy walked inside, staring at the guild with amazement.

 _It's even better than my father described it_ Tamura thought.

A boy with brown hair and buck teeth turned to look at Natsu. "So, Natsu, I hear you went all out in Hargeon. You just had to go startin' trouble, didn't you? Read all about it in the newspap-" Whatever he was going to say was cut short as gave him a kick in the face that sent him flying.

"Why the heck did you do that?!" Lucy shrieked. Tamura bit back a laugh, as the way the situation played out was extremely comical.

"You liar! That information you gave me about Salamander was false! For that, I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu declared with a gag on his forehead.

"Don't blame at me! I just passed on a rumor I heard!" The buck toothed guy said, an identical gag on his forehead.

"It was only a RUMOR?!" Natsu roared.

"You wanna fight?!" The buck toothed guy challenged.

"Bring it on!" The two mages jumped at each other and began fighting, bumping into other people and sending them flying, destroying tables and chairs and other things in the process.

"Now, now, Natsu, I think you should calm dooooooow—!" Happy didn't get to finish his statement as someone crashed into him, making him bounce off some people before hitting the ground. At that point in time Tamura could no longer hold himself and burst out laughing, watching as the guild members began to brawl with one another.

Lucy opted to ignore the brawl surrounding her and instead took in the fact that she was standing in the guild hall she'd always dreamed of joining.

"This is awesome!" Tamura commented, watching the fighting while eating from a bucket of popcorn, which he got from…somewhere.

A boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes approached Tamura and Lucy. "So, Natsu's back, huh? Let's settle the score from our last fight!" Lucy screamed as he came closer, due to the fact that he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

"Um, dude? How about you wear something a bit more decent?" Tamura asked, gesturing to his partially nude body.

Gray looked himself and seemingly noticed that he was naked at that moment. "Shoot! Aw well, I don't have time for clothes!" he replied as he walked over to join the rest of his brawling guildmates. Tamura just shrugged and continued eating his popcorn and watching the fight, until he heard a nearby voice say "This is why I don't date. The men here are so unrefined."

Tamura and Lucy turned to see the speaker sitting over by the bar. It was a woman with long, wavy brown hair and purple eyes. She wore a blue bikini top that exposed much of her cleavage and brown capri pants. She had on two metal bracelets around her biceps and completed her look with a pair of high-heeled sandals. She proceeded to carry a barrel of beer and start drinking from it.

Lucy and Tamura both stared at her, Lucy with shock and Tamura with a deadpan expression.

"Natsu! Fight me!" Gray challenged.

"Go put on some clothes and then come back!" Natsu retorted.

"Yapping in the middle of the day; you're not little kids you know," a voice said. Tamura and Lucy turned to see a man, taller than both of them, wearing a black coat with a high collar that shielded his neck and black pants. He wore brown sandals on his feet. He had white hair and a scar under his right eye. "Stop talking and start fighting like a real man!"

"Wow," Lucy said. "He's actually encouraging this!"

Gray and Natsu turned and punched the white haired wizard at the same time, sending him flying.

"He just got owned!" Tamura said excitedly while watching the white haired wizard fly through the air.

"He was incapacitated that fast?" Lucy said, surprised.

"Geez, it's so noisy in here," a male voice commented. Tamura and Lucy turned around to see the speaker was an orange-haired teen with glasses over his eyes. He had on a green, fur-lined jacket over an orange shirt. He also wore black pants and brown shoes. There were two ladies at his sides.

"It's Loke! According to Sorcerer's Weekly, he's the top ranked 'Mage That You Want to Have as Your Boyfriend'!" Lucy said.

 _All I see is a_ _playboy,_ Tamara thought. As they watched, a flying cup hit Loke in the forehead. He growled for a moment, then said to the two women on his arms, "I'm gonna go join the fight, but only to protect you!"

"And he's officially off my list," Lucy announced as she crossed his picture out of a book she held. "What's wrong with these people? None of them are normal!"

"That's not a bad thing!" Tamura said, watching with glee as the guild members tore themselves apart. "After all, if everybody were sane and normal, then this entire guild would be boring!"

"Not you too…" Lucy moaned.

"My, my. Newcomers?" A female voice said. It was a pretty girl with long, white hair that went down to her back and bright blue eyes, wearing a maroon dress and heels that were the same color.

"Oh wow, it's Mirajane! In the flesh!" Lucy squealed. The white-haired girl gave her a sweet smile. Tamura gave a friendly wave. Most people would recognize her as one of the top models for Sorcerer Weekly, but he was more interested in her magic. She was nicknamed the 'She-Devil', and Tamura was certainly eager to find out why. Although now that he thought about it, there had been no news of her exploits for a while…

"Shouldn't you do something about this?" Lucy said, gesturing to the ongoing fight in the guild hall.

"It happens all the time," Mirajane explained. "I wouldn't worry about it to much. Besides, I think it's fun this way. Don't you?"

"I think it's scary!" Lucy exclaimed. Something threw a bottle in their direction, which hit Tamura in the head and sent him flying into the wall due to how much force the person put behind the throw.

"Tamura!" Lucy said worriedly.

"Oh dear! Are you okay?" Mirajane asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Tamura shrugged, pulling pieces of broken glass out of his head, causing blood to flow from the wounds they caused.

 _He's acting like it's nothi-_ Lucy though before she was sent flying as Gray's body collided with hers.

"Ooh," Tamura winced.

Gray stood up, unconcerned about the fact that he just crashed into someone, and faced Natsu. "Give me back my underwear!" he said, watching as Natsu twirled his boxers around his fingers with a devilish smile on his face. Lucy screamed in horror.

Gray turned around, finally noticing that Lucy was behind him. "Excuse me, lady, but if you don't mind I'd like to borrow you underwear, please."

"As if! And don't face this way, pervert!" Lucy shrieked as she picked up the broken leg of a table and smacked Gray away with it.

"Nice one, Lucy!" Tamura cheered. Loke ran over and picked Lucy up bridal style.

"These guys are all so insensitive. I know you'd agree that people with no elegance are so troubles-" Loke didn't get to finish his statement as Elfman punched him, simultaneously making him drop Lucy and sending him flying.

"Men should fight with fists!" Elfman declared, and got his wish as Natsu once again sent him flying with a punch.

"You're getting in the way!" Natsu growled. Tamura crawled over to Lucy and pulled her away into a slightly less dangerous zone than the one she was in.

"Thanks," she sighed, receiving a grin in response from Tamura.

"So much for having a drink in peace," Cana murmured, a gag on her forehead. The brunette brought out a card and raised it up high. "That's enough, you guys. I suggest that you knock it off!" The card flashed and a Magic seal appeared.

"I've had it!" Gray said with his hands together, a light blue energy coming from them as he created his own seal.

Elfman roared while a Magic seal covered his right arm before being replaced by rocks that surrounded it, giving his arm the appearance of a stone gauntlet.

"What a troublesome bunch," Loke said as he touched his glowing ring, creating a seal.

"Come and get me!" Natsu challenged while igniting his hands.

"Hmm. Seems like things are getting a little intense around here," Tamura noted. "I should be ready, just in case." He said as he pulled out a burst heart and placed it in the slot, ready to be activated at a moment's notice.

"Do they always fight like this?!" Lucy whimpered as she held Happy up.

"Uh-huh," Happy responded.

"You don't seem very worried," Lucy observed. Then a giant foot stomped on the ground, and an enormous figure towered over them.

" **That's enough**! **Cut it out you fools!"** the giant roared.

"He's humongous!" Lucy shrieked.

"Wow," Tamura marveled. "I've always wanted to see his Titan magic in person. It's amazing!"

Everyone paused, looking at the giant in silence. Then Mirajane spoke up: "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here, Master."

"'Master'?!" Lucy cried.

"Ha Ha! You all got so scared!" Natsu laughed. "Looks like I win this ro-" Natsu was unable to finish his declaration as the giant stepped on Natsu and shut him up. Lucy squealed at the sight while Tamura facepalmed, muttering the word "Idiot."

The master turned his attention on Lucy and Tamura, and Tamura thought he saw a glint of recognition in his eyes when he looked at him. "Oh. Looks like we have some newcomers,"

"Y-yes, sir," Lucy said. Tamura eagerly nodded.

The giant let out a loud grunt and began to shrink. He got smaller and smaller until he was much shorter than them, and he was revealed to be an old man. "Nice to meet ya!" he said cheerfully.

"He's tiny! Is this guy really in charge?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, you shouldn't judge people based on appearances." Tamura chided. "Did you forget he was just a ten-foot tall giant towering over you?"

"That's right!" Mirajane confirmed. "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov!"

"Tou!" The old man grunted as he jumped toward a railing, accidentally bumping his head before standing on it and clearing his throat. Tamura stifled a laugh.

"You idiots have gone and done it again! Just take a look at all the paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time!" Makarov yelled, waving the stack of papers in front of him.

"Gray," Makarov started as he looked at the blue haired wizard. "Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization. But afterwards you walked around naked in town and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried!"

"Isn't that better than me walking around naked, though?" Gray muttered.

"Don't strip in the first place then," Elfman said.

"Elfman! You had the job to protect and escort a client, but halfway through job you assaulted him!"

"He said 'men are all about education'," Elfman defended weakly.

"Cana! You drank fifteen barrels of alcohol and then charged it to the council!"

"They found out," Cana mumbled.

 _How did you think they wouldn't?_ Tamura thought incredulously.

"And Natsu! You destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but you also destroyed seven other houses belonging to the townspeople! That was just the start! Leveling a historical clock tower in Tully Village! Burning down a church in Freesia! Damaging part of Lupinus Castle! The Nazuna Ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped operations. And just yesterday you destroyed half of the Hargeon Port!"

"However…" The pages he was holding were set ablaze. "I say to heck with the Magic Council!" He threw the burning papers down, where Natsu eagerly jumped up and caught them in his mouth.

"Now listen up!" he went on. "Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform Magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus; it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress! Don't let those blowhards on the Council scare you; follow the path you believe in! 'Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!" Makarov finished his speech by sticking his index finger into the air.

All of the members cheered and did the same gesture with their hands.

 _Just like my father described it,_ Tamura thought, smiling along with his soon-to-be guildmates.

* * *

Later, Tamura and Lucy were getting the guild marks placed on their bodies. Lucy's mark was pink and located on the back of her right hand, while Tamura's was placed in the opposite spot on his own body, the palm of his right hand, and it consisted of seven different colors from top to bottom: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet.

"There! You're both official members of Fairy Tail!" Mira informed them once she finished stamping the mark on their hands. Tamura smiled his thanks while Lucy began fawning over guild mark, showing it to Natsu.

"Look, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. "I just got my guild mark!"

Natsu, however, was disinterested, not even taking his eyes away from the guild's request board as he answered her. "Oh. That's great, Loony."

"It's Lucy!" the blonde snapped.

Tamura, meanwhile, walked over to the guildmaster, who was sitting on the bar's counter, and gave a little bow. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Master."

"Likewise, Tamura. I heard so much about you from your father. You were all he ever talked about before-"

"Yeah, I know," Tamura cut him off, a bit rudely. Then he caught himself. "I'm sorry, Master. It's just a bit painful for me to discuss."

"I understand perfectly, child. However, it will do you no good to dwell in the past. You now have a brand-new family here."

Tamura bowed again. "Thank you, Master." He walked away, joining Natsu at the Request Board to look for a job. After all, he'd need a place to stay now that he was living in Magnolia, and he'd heard rent wasn't cheap.

"Hmm, this seems interesting," Tamura said, pulling a request off the board. Before he could look it over in detail, his ears picked up an argument. He turned around to see a young boy arguing with the master of the guild. He had unruly dark blue hair and matching colored eyes. He wore a green shirt with a golden S on the front, brown shorts and blue sandals. He looked distressed as he conversed with Makarov.

"Why hasn't my dad come back yet?" he asked.

"You're starting to annoy me, Romeo. You're the son of a wizard. Believe in your father and wait patiently for him." Makarov replied.

"But sir, he told me he'd only be gone for three days! It's been over a week now!" Romeo cried.

"Hmm. Macao took the job at Mt. Hakobe, if I'm not mistaken."

"It's not that far from here! Can somebody please go look for him?!" Romeo pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes, but Makarov wasn't having any of that.

"Listen son, your father is a wizard! There isn't a single wizard in this guild that can't take care of himself. So, go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait for your father to return!"

Romeo seethed in anger before jumping up and punching Makarov right in the face. "You jerk! I hate all of you!" he said, running out the guild hall, tears streaming down his face. Everyone else in the guild hall had a solemn look on their face as they watched the heartbroken boy leave.

Tamura felt for the boy. He knew exactly how Romeo was feeling, and it seemed Natsu did as well, considering the request board now had fist-shaped crack right in the middle of it.

"What the heck, Natsu?! You almost broke the request board!" Nab complained, but Natsu ignored him as he grabbed his backpack and other things and walked right out of the guild hall.

Tamura knew exactly what Natsu was going to do. He might've done the same, but it wasn't always better to for forgiveness than permission.

"Master, I would like to make a request, sir."

"What is it, Tamura?" Makarov asked, although it wouldn't take a genius to know where this is going.

"With your permission, sir, I would like to go search Mt. Hakobe and make sure nothing serious has happened to Macao."

Then Nab spoke up. "I don't think that's such a good idea, new kid. It's bad enough Natsu's gonna go look for him, but to be rescued by a newbie as well? That's gonna be a deep blow to his pride."

"Well, a dead man has no pride." Tamura responded simply. Nab had nothing to say to that.

Makarov observed Tamura for a few moments, then spoke to him. "And what if I refused? Would you heed to my wishes and remain here?"

Tamura wanted to say yes, but he knew that would be lying. "No, sir. After all, you said this guild is my new family, and family members have to take care of one another."

Makarov said nothing for a few moments. "I will not give you permission to go look for Macao, but I will not forbid you from doing so either. No one can decide what another will do. You may do whatever you wish." However, there was a faint note of approval in Makarov's voice as he spoke.

Tamura's face broke into a wide grin as he bowed before Makarov. "Thank you, sir!" He ran over to where he was sitting to grab his stuff, but paused and turned to Lucy, who had just finished having a conversation with Mirajane.

"Lucy. You coming?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Of course!" Lucy said determinedly as she ran out the door with Tamura.

* * *

After the duo caught up to Natsu and Happy, the group ordered a carriage (much to Natsu's dismay) to take them to Mt. Hakobe. Natsu lay down, groaning in pain as he suffered from his motion sickness, with Happy sitting on the floor nearby, and Lucy and Tamura sitting across from him.

"Why did you decide to come anyway?" Natsu groaned.

"Well, I thought maybe I could help," Lucy answered. Happy, however, didn't believe her.

"I bet she just wants to use us to boost her reputation. She's not even that strong." Happy whispered to Tamura, but not very quietly.

"I heard that, cat." Lucy growled.

"Now, now, Happy. Maybe Lucy isn't much of a fighter, but I'm sure she has other skills she could bring to the table. Nobody's useless." Tamura chided. Just then Natsu groaned once more.

"Wow. I didn't know before, but your motion sickness is just another reason to feel sorry for you." Lucy sympathized.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu challenged.

"Oh, nothing!" Lucy quickly deflected. A little while later, the carriage stopped moving.

"It stopped?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. We must be there." Lucy said.

"Nah, it can't be," Tamura said. "We didn't ride for nearly enough time to arrive. We're probably somewhere close."

As if on cue, the driver spoke to them. "I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can take you."

"WHO CARES? WE'VE STOPPED MOVING!" Natsu roared in happiness, breathing fire and dancing around, along with Happy.

The group opened the door, only to be met with a fierce snowstorm. Ignoring this, Natsu, Happy and Tamura jumped out of the carriage and started making their way up the mountain. Lucy lagged behind, mostly due to the fact that she didn't bring anything to cover herself with, and as a result she had to walk through the snowstorm with most of her body exposed.

"Why is it so cold here?!" Lucy questioned. "I know this is a mountain, but it's summertime! There shouldn't be a storm like this anywhere!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have worn such light clothing," Natsu retorted.

"He's got a point there, Lucy." Tamura agreed, pulling the hood from his coat over his head.

"You're one to talk! You're not dressed for it either!" Lucy shrieked.

"But Natsu's body heat is so high, cold temperatures like this don't even affect him!" Happy explained.

"Whatever! Just give me this blanket, since you clearly don't need it!" Lucy said as she tried to pull the backpack off of Natsu's back.

"She just keeps on talking, huh?" Natsu said.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Oh, I know!" Lucy said as she came up with an idea. She pulled out a silver key, with a bow designed similarly to that of a cuckoo clock, with the crest in the middle colored brown, and a simple blade design. " **Open: Gate of the Clock Constellation – Horologium!** " Immediately, a magic seal appeared and a clock face, followed by a few gears, assembled themselves into a grandfather clock. As the trio watched, Lucy wrapped Natsu's blanket around herself, opened up the glass portion of the clock, stepped inside, and sat down.

"A clock? Wow!" Natsu said.

"That is so cool!" Happy exclaimed.

"Let me guess, you're gonna stay inside the clock to protect you from the weather?" Tamura guessed.

Lucy moved her mouth, but no sounds came out.

"What are you saying? I can't hear you." Natsu said.

"She says, 'Yes. I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out.'" Horologium said on Lucy's behalf.

"Then what was the point of tagging along?" Natsu asked incredulously.

"She asks, 'What kind of crazy job would require Macao to come all this way?'" Horologium said.

"You should've asked that before. His job was to slay a Vulcan. It's a big monster." Natsu told her.

"Ah, yes. I've heard of those before. I certainly wouldn't mind taking one on in a fight. I hear they're supposed to be tough." Tamura said excitedly.

Lucy's expression morphed into one of fear. "'I want to go back to the guild' she proclaims."

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Natsu replied in an annoyed tone as he walked away.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, following after Natsu.

Tamura shrugged. "Oh well," was all he said as he too followed after Natsu.

"Macao!" Natsu and Happy shouted in the hopes that their friend would answer them. However, something else responded to their call, in the form of a gigantic monkey-like creature. It had white fur covering most of its body, with a black face, a black chest and abdomen, black fists, and a black lower body. It tried to attack Natsu and Tamura, but both mages were able to react and avoid the attack in time.

"Whoa! That's a big Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu simply glared at the creature. The Vulcan seemed ready to attack again, but paused. It sniffed the air a few times, then took off running in the direction the trio had just come from. And there was only one thing it could be going after.

"Oh no," Tamura said.

"Hey, wait!" Natsu called after it.

Confirming Tamura's suspicions, the Vulcan picked up Horologium, then looked at the female mage inside. "Me like human woman!" it said.

"So, you can talk, huh?" Natsu said as he covered his fist in flame. Tamura reached inside his pouch and pulled out a burst heart. Meanwhile, the Vulcan was now carrying Lucy away, probably to its hideout or whatever.

"'Don't just stand there! Hurry up and save me!' she yells furiously." Horologium relayed. Tamura had opted to follow the Vulcan to wherever it was taking Lucy, because if it captured Macao as well, then that would be killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

Tamura, Natsu, and Happy arrived to see the Vulcan hovering over Lucy. Tamura noted that Horologium was nowhere to be found, meaning that he'd probably been sent back to the spirit world. Macao was nowhere in sight either.

"Hey, ya big ape! Where's Macao?" Natsu yelled as he charged towards the Vulcan. However, due to the fact that they were standing on ice, Natsu slipped and was sent sliding across the cave on his back. The Vulcan just stared at Natsu in confusion.

"Geez, Natsu." Tamura said. "Calm down, will ya?"

"Why does he feel like he needs to make an entrance?" Lucy lamented, running over to stand behind Natsu.

"Spill it, monkey! Where's my friend?! You understand me, right? He's a human man."

"Man?" The Vulcan repeated, striking a thinking pose.

"Yeah, that's right! Now tell me where you're hiding him!"

"Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?" Lucy asked.

"Not necessarily, Lucy. Vulcans are clearly the species that inhabit this mountain, so even if this Vulcan didn't take Macao, he might know somet-" Tamura was interrupted when the Vulcan began gesturing excitedly in a different direction.

"Hey, I think he's gonna show me!" Natsu said excitedly.

Tamura was slightly more skeptical. After all, the direction the Vulcan was pointing at had nothing except another entrance/exit. But Natsu ran towards it, not considering that it might be a trap.

Natsu leaned outside. "Macao!" he shouted into the storm. Then it dawned on Tamura.

"NATSU, GET OUT OF THERE!" Tamura shouted, but by then it was too late. The Vulcan had already struck, pushing Natsu out of the cave and down the side of the mountain.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in worry.

"Ugh, that idiot! I can't believe he fell for that!" Tamura said annoyedly.

"No like man! Me like woman!" the Vulcan said happily as he danced around, pleased that he'd been able to outsmart Natsu. Then he turned his sights on Tamura. "You next!"

"Bring it on, monkey! I'll teach you to push my friend off a cliff! Even if he did deserve it." Tamura said, muttering the last part to himself. He placed the burst heart in his hand, and shouted, "BURST!"

Immediately he was enveloped in a bright, white light. Once the light died down a humanoid figure could be seen. The figure's entire body was now a light blue, with rocky skin and a slightly rounder, oblong like head. An ornate, sideways z-shaped feature made up its nose and left brow. It's gloves and shoes were now gone, revealing fingers and toes coming to a sharp point. In contrast to the clothes it was formerly wearing, it now donned a light blue Karate gi with a black v-collar neck which extended all the way down to its untied black belt. It also had an intricate diamond pattern on its sleeves and a black, square patch on the bend of its knees.

"Now school is in session, and Sawk's your teacher!" Tamura declared. "Let's Sawkem!"

Lucy, on the other hand, wore a deadpan expression on her face. "Did he really just say that? Anyway, he's right! You're going down, ya pervy monkey!" Lucy pulled out another key, but this time it was gold. It had the head of a bull carved into the base with two horns sticking out of the side, surrounding a white center with the crest of the golden bull. The blade of the key had a similar design to that of a two-sided axe, each side designed with an S facing the opposite direction, and blade finished off with a pointed tip.

" **Open: Gate of the Golden Bull – Taurus!** " Lucy recited. A magic seal opened up in front of her, and a black and white bull emerged from the ground, wielding an enormous axe.

"Cow?" the Vulcan noted confusedly.

"I should warn you, Vulcan! Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit I have a contract with!" Lucy proclaimed.

"Good. I'm sure I could probably take down this Vulcan by myself, but it never hurts to have a little backup with me, and since Natsu is unavailable, I could use a strong fighter." Tamura said.

"Oh, wow, Ms. Lucy. I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come over here and give me a smooch?"

Lucy facepalmed. "Oh, right. I forgot Taurus is a huge pervert too," she said. In that moment whatever respect Tamura held for the Celestial Spirit evaporated.

"Really?" he deadpanned. "You know what? Whatever."

The Vulcan, however, was seriously offended at the bull's words. "No touch my woman!"

Taurus pulled the axe off of his back and jumped into the air. He spun it around a few times, then slammed in on the ground, sending the shockwave right towards the Vulcan. However, the Vulcan nimbly dodged the attack.

"He's fast!" Lucy noted.

"Not faster than me!" Tamura exclaimed as he rushed the Vulcan. His feet began to glow as he slid under him. " **Double Kick!** " he kicked him up into the air, then sent right back to the ground with another kick. The Vulcan stood up moments later, mostly unharmed.

"He's tough, too!" Tamura said. The Vulcan ran past Tamura, setting his sights on Taurus, due to the fact that he was directly preventing him from getting to Lucy. Taurus held up his blade, ready to counter when-

"HYAAA!" Out of nowhere, Natsu jumped in and kicked Taurus so hard, he was sent flying and crashed into a wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in shock.

The aforementioned boy was confused. "How come there are more monsters here than when I left?" he asked quizzically, gesturing to the Vulcan, Tamura, and the downed Celestial Spirit.

"Idiot! He's one of my spirits! And that's Tamura!" Lucy scolded.

" _That's_ Tamura?! No way! I thought you turned into a monkey!" Natsu said.

Tamura deadpanned. "He's not my only transformation, you know."

Natsu punched the palm of his hand with a grin. "Alright then, let's fight!"

"One, no. Two, has everyone forgotten the giant monkey in the room?" Tamura asked.

"Yeah! Save this for later!" Lucy snapped. Then a thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute. How were you able to survive out there?"

Natsu grinned. "Happy came to save me. Thanks, little buddy!" he said to the flying cat.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Wait. So, you can't handle other modes of transportation but Happy is fine?" Lucy asked.

"Happy's not a mode of transportation! He's my friend! What's wrong with you?!"

"Right. I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to compare the two."

At this point in time, the Vulcan struck. "My woman!" it proclaimed, bringing it's fist down on Natsu. To its surprise, Natsu blocked the blow with his forearm.

"Listen up, you stupid monkey! I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my family!" Natsu started. Then Vulcan ignored Natsu, opting to kick him this time. Natsu brought his arms up in front of him to block the attack one more.

"Whether it's Gramps and Mira, or those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman!" he continued. The Vulcan charged at Natsu, but Tamura halted the attack.

"Oh no you don't! **Multiple Fist Barrage!** " Tamura punched the Vulcan multiple times, sending him skidding backwards across the ice.

"Happy, and even Lucy and Tamura. They're all my friends. Which is why," A magic seal formed under Natsu's feet, and flames erupted out of them, settling around Natsu's closed fist. "I'm not leaving without Macao!" Natsu ran forward and punched the Vulcan in the stomach, after which the flames surrounding his fist exploded, sending the Vulcan crashing into the ceiling.

The Vulcan recovered and landed on all fours, and multiple stalactites fell from the ceiling as well. The Vulcan let out a loud roar and drove his fists into the ground, creating a shockwave that icicles towards the three wizards. Lucy jumped out of the way, and Tamura simply dodged them, but Natsu let them break against his body, seeing as they had no effect.

"Your ice attack has no effect on fire!" he gloated.

Unfortunately, the Vulcan noted this and grabbed the weapon nearest to him, which was Taurus' axe.

"Uh-oh," Natsu said.

"Crap!" Tamura cursed.

"That's not good."

The Vulcan went on the offensive attacking Tamura and Natsu simultaneously. Both mages were quick enough to dodge, but couldn't retaliate as Vulcan refused to let up on its attack.

"You know what? Screw this." Tamura kicked the axe and it flew upwards and got stuck in the ceiling. " **Special Giant Kick!** " Tamura kicked the Vulcan right in the face, dazing it for a moment.

"Here's your chance, Natsu!" Tamura said.

"Got it!" Natsu brought his fists together, and a magic seal appeared in front of them. " **Iron Dragon Iron Fist!** " He punched the Vulcan with his flame-covered fist once more, and this time the Vulcan hit the wall with so much force part of the wall collapsed on top of it.

"All right!" Natsu said. He held out his fist to Tamura, which Tamura bumped with his own.

"Wait a minute, Natsu. Wasn't this Vulcan supposed to lead us to your friend, Macao?" Lucy asked.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, right. I kinda forgot about that."

"Well, it doesn't look like he'll be doing much talking." Lucy observed.

"No matter," Tamura brushed off. "We'll just wait for it to regain consciousness, and interrogate him then!"

But then a bright light filled the cave, originating from the Vulcan's downed body. When the light died down, however, in its place was a man. He had dark blue hair, and he wore a white coat with blue edges, a black shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Macao?!" Natsu uttered in shock.

"That perverted monkey was actually your friend the whole time?!" Lucy exclaimed.

The truth had finally dawned on Tamura. "Possession spell," he murmured.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Vulcan's survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. They're basically evil body thieves." Happy explained.

The wizards got to work immediately, treating Macao's wounds.

"It looks like he fought hard before that monster got to him, though." Happy said.

"Good thing we came when we did. A few more days and we would've lost Macao forever." Tamura noted.

"Don't you dare die on me, Macao!" Natsu ordered. "Romeo's waiting for you, so open your eyes!" A few moments passed, and nothing happened. But then, slowly, Macao's eyes opened.

"Natsu?" He groaned weakly.

"You're okay!" Natsu said excitedly.

"I'm so pathetic. I took down nineteen of those things, but the twentieth one is the one that got me. I'm so angry and embarrassed with myself; I can't even go home to face Romeo."

"Don't be like that, man! You defeated nineteen monsters all by yourself!" Natsu encouraged.

"Quite the impressive feat," Tamura added. Natsu held out his hand to Macao, and he hesitantly grabbed it.

"Now, let's go home!" Natsu declared.

* * *

Romeo waited near the entrance to Magnolia, tears welling up in his eyes as he reminiscenced about how he got into this situation in the first place.

However, he was filled with surprise when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hey, Romeo!" Natsu called out. Romeo looked up to see the Fairy Tail wizards who ventured out in search of his father, walking hand in hand with Macao. The boy was so overcome with emotion that tackled his father in a hug.

"You came back!" Romeo said through his tears. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, it my fault for making you worry." Macao responded.

"I can handle it, because I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo declared proudly.

"Next time those boys pick on you, ask them 'Can your old man defeat nineteen monsters? Cause mine can.'"

Romeo just grinned in response. The other Fairy Tail wizards saw this as their cue to leave.

"Natsu! Happy! Thank for your help!" Romeo called out to them.

"No problem, kiddo!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Lucy! Tamura! Thanks for helping them bring my daddy back as well!" Romeo added. Tamura gave a thumbs up in response, but couldn't deny the felling of happiness welling up in his chest.

Day 1 and he already loved his new family.

* * *

 **Tamura's Reburst Transformations: Sawk**

 **A/N: FINALLY FINISHED! I know this took a long while to get out, but I'm done and here it is! I'm glad a few more people asked for an update to this story, and I hope that you guys like this next chapter. If not, let me know what you didn't like about it, and I'll try to improve on it.**

 **Also, something I want to add: I'm not gonna do the Everlue Arc. It really doesn't add anything to my story. Instead, I'll be doing a chapter based on an arc from the Pocket Monster Reburst manga. How do you guys like that?**

 **Remember guys, read, review, favorite, follow, and PM if you have anything you wanna talk about. Hopefully, the third chapter won't take as long as this second one did!**


End file.
